50 Things Deidara is Not Allowed to Do
by Deidara's Sugar Girl
Summary: The title says it all. a list of 50 things Deidara is not allowed to do. a sort of Meme. Rated M for to be safe. -DSG


**Yep, I am so going to hell for this! Haha. Okay Fanfictionio's! Here's the dealio! I am going to tag 10 authors at the end of this list, (authors that I know) and they are going to have to write one of these for any Naruto character! Chah-piesh? Or I will keep bugging you~! Here we go!**

**

* * *

  
**

_50 Things Deidara is Not Allowed to Do_

1. Must not complain over the fact that Itachi looks more like a girl than him…

2. …which is not possible.

3. Must not force Akatsuki to call him 'EmoHotty'

4. … or 'Bangin'Blondie

5. … or 'The D-Man'

6. In fact, Deidara is not allowed to _have_ a nickname, end of.

7. Must not eat Kisame's pet goldfish and claim the cat did it.

8. When taking a cookie from the cookie jar, Deidara cannot use his hand mouths to eat more than one…

9. … Further more Deidara is not allowed to have cookies.

10. Must not steal Itachi's eyeliner…

11. … and then replace said eyeliner with de-wrinkle cream.

12. Must not lick Tobi even if he does look like a lollipop.

13. Nor must Deidara laugh hysterically when Tobi has a heart attack

14. Must not call himself a Barbie doll just because he can remove both his arms.

15. Nor must he detach his arms to prove his point…

16. … and so Kakazu has to re-stitch him again.

17. Is not allowed to feed Sasori to beavers.

18. Must not paint his nails pink..

19. … Or blue

20. … Or yellow

21. In fact, Deidara is not allowed to paint his nails any color but black.

22. Must not doodle on Pein's work papers simply because he's bored…

23. … especially is those papers happen to be Jinchuruuki reports.

24. Must not drop C3 into bowls of cereal. It does not make him a 'Serial Bomber.'

25. Must refrain from setting off fireworks in the bathroom when Konan is in the shower, just to see her run out naked.

26. Must not use 'bang' as a catch fraise…

27. … Or 'boom baby'

28. Furthermore Deidara is not allowed to have a catch fraise at all.

29. Is not allowed to walk into Akatsuki meetings wearing a thong that reads 'rock hard' just to see the many flushed faces of his companions…

30. … and 'but it was just to prove my sexuality' is not a valid excuse for giving Itachi and nosebleed.

31. He is not allowed to sing "I Believe I Can Fly" whilst on a mission

32. In fact, Deidara is not allowed to sing _period. _Whistling is also frowned upon.

33. Must not sacrifice Hidan to Tsunade's giant slug, even if he is asked to do so.

34. Must not prank call one Sasuke Uchiha to ask if his refrigerator is running.

35. When leaving for a mission, he must not blow up the base's entrance simply because it takes to long to open.

36. Must not pull down Sasori's pants…

37. … and he must not cackle when he sees Sasori has a wooden prick.

38. Must not feed Kisame fish food…

39. … it gives him gas

40. Must not call Orochimaru 'Saviper'

41. … Or 'Voldimort,' it hurts his feelings.

42. Must not hog the bathroom because he has a zit on his chin.

43. And so Tobi pees himself from waiting so long.

44. Must not dismember Sasori's arms and use them as backscratchers.

45. Is not allowed to tell Tobi that Hidan likes to eat people…

46. … especially Uchiha's.

47. Must not use Zetsu as a Christmas tree.

48. Nor is Deidara allowed to cackle when someone puts a gift between Zetsu's crotch

49. Must not kick little kids. It is very rude.

50. Must not refer to himself as 'God' just to piss Pein off.

* * *

"Think he'll kill us?" Sasori asked holding the scroll in his hands. He looked it up and down, trying not to laugh.

Konan's eyes scanned the writing and smiled, "Don't know, don't really care." She said, thinking of the appalled face their companion would have once he saw this list.

"Should we add something?" Sasori asked coughing into his sleeve.

Konan shook her head, "Nah." She took the parchment from Sasori and hung the scroll to the front of Deidara's door and stepped back to gaze at their work.

Just then the door flew open and slammed shut as a very muddeled Deidara huffed into the room. He looked from his partner to Konan who stood innocently biting her lip. He caught Sasori's gaze to the scroll and started to read what was written. Cerulean eyes scanned the parchment and cheeks became very hot. In a huffy, Deidara tore the scroll from the door and snarled.

"Hey! These were one time things, hmm!"

* * *

_**Whoo! I am finished! I have no idea if this is any good, funny or anything so please, you can tell me how hard it sucked just review what you thought.**_

_**I tag: **_

_**Lovagirl132**_

_**Dendra**_

_**xxbochixx**_

_**ChinaDollMaiden**_

_**1sakura24**_

_**FE Frog**_

_**xPrincessKagurax**_

_**Deidara-kunisMine**_

_**Phantomofthedarkness**_

_**Cherry Blossom Sakura08**_

_**Now you guys have to make a '50 things _____ is not allowed to do' you may pick ANY Naruto character, and when you finish PM me. I will notify you that I tagged you in my story along with the story link. After you finish you list, you MUST tag 10 more people. **_

_**Thanks. That's it. Review. Then Leave. Review first. Then leave. Kay. Bye now. Bye! Leave. Seriously. Why are you still here? **_


End file.
